


Binding

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Series: Halloween 2k14 Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Ritual Sex, Sexual Content, implied fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ritual, as Stiles had explained in a stream of words, would neutralize the Nemeton while reestablishing the land’s connection with Derek. It had been a little hard to follow given the speed at which Stiles had been explaining. Derek recalls something about… increased stability, a better anchor for himself, and there’d possibly been a mention of bodily fluids?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binding

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation for the dub con part explained in the end notes. Derek's okay with having sex with Stiles.

"Remind me again why it’s got to be me?" Derek asks from his perch. He’s sitting on the Nemeton stump, observing Stiles as he sets everything up for the ritual. Briefly he looks down at the small knife resting near his foot before looking back up. He’ll ask Stiles about that later.

Stiles doesn’t pause as he continues to build the purification circle, salt falling steadily in thick lines around him. “Because this is Hale land and you’re the only Hale in a hundred miles that I trust. Now shut up, I gotta concentrate.”

Derek goes back to quietly observing Stiles. His lips move as he lays the salt down, whispering words in what Derek suspects to be Gaelic. He can’t be too sure of it though. Derek turns his gaze up at the night sky, searches for the brightest star there and quietly wonders why this ritual needs to be performed on a ‘moonless’ night. 

The ritual, as Stiles had explained in a stream of words, would neutralize the Nemeton while reestablishing the land’s connection with Derek. It had been a little hard to follow given the speed at which Stiles had been explaining. Derek recalls something about… increased stability, a better anchor for himself, and there’d possibly been a mention of bodily fluids?

Stiles claps his hands as he finishes, startling Derek out of his thoughts. The emissary claps his hands against his thighs as he straightens. “That should do it. Lets get this show on the road.” And begins to strip.

Derek startles so bad he nearly falls off the stump. “What are you doing?” He barks.

Stiles blinks, t-shirt raised around his torso. “Taking my clothes off. I told you how the ritual went.” There’s a flush rising up his neck. 

"You gave me a giant speech  _way_  too fast.” Derek returns, standing up as well. He takes care not to step on any of the salt lines until he’s standing face to face with Stiles right outside the giant protection circle. “Explain to me again what we’re going to do.”

Stiles’ faces goes  _red_. It remains bright red as he explains what they’re doing to do. 

"It’s a sex ritual?" Derek asks incredulously at the end.

Flailing slightly, Stiles answers, “It’s a purification flash bonding ritual! And there’s no magic stronger than it! Blood magic  _is_  strong but we both know that’s a bad idea where the Nemeton is concerned.” 

He’ll give Stiles that. Derek eyes the Nemeton long and hard before grudgingly starting to strip. Stiles’ blush returns with a vengeance but he swiftly follows Derek’s lead. Derek expects him to turn around to ask Derek for some privacy but Stiles doesn’t.

Soon enough they’re face each other outside the salt circle. Stiles inhales deeply, before stepping in. His eyes are dark as the night around them when he turns around. “You coming?”

Derek nods and follows. He lets Stiles push him down on the Nemeton before carefully straddling him. “I better not get splinters from this.” He complains quietly.

It’s such a Stiles thing to say that what little tension that had bled into Derek at the thought of having sex with Stiles, melts away. Kissing Stiles is easy, touching him even more so. The little sounds Stiles tries to keep at bay make Derek kiss him harder, touch him with greater purpose.

Derek can feel the power building around them. The salt circle begins to glow softly. It pulses with every one of Stiles’ moans. It burns bright as Stiles sinks down on him, his hands clutching Derek’s shoulders. Derek carefully turns around and lays Stiles down on the stump before fucking into him, slow and deep. 

"Knife. I need…" Stiles whimpers and throws his head back, one hand reaching out while the other remains locked behind Derek’s neck. Derek remembers the knife from before. It takes a great deal of strength to pause and look around for the stupid knife. As soon as Stiles has it, he presses the sharp edge into the tip of his index finger.

Blood swells up as Stiles applies pressure, drops on his own chest as he reaches up to press his fingertip to Derek’s mouth. “Suck.” Stiles tells him and Derek does. He closes his eyes, sucks on Stiles’ finger and fucks into him harder and harder until finally, Stiles is coming with a choked shout.

A few drops of Stiles’ come hit the single drop of blood still on Stiles’ skin. Derek leans down to lick it, groaning against Stiles’ chest. “You need to come too.” Stiles groans a reminder, trembling hard.

Derek’s hips piston into Stiles. The dirty, wet slapping sound of their hips meeting over and over again is nothing compared to the encouraging sounds Stiles makes as he holds himself open. “Do it. C’mon Derek. Please.”

Magic continues to build around them. It’s like standing in the middle of a storm. The pressure grows and grows until finally popping like a bubble when his orgasm hits him. Derek can feel  _something_  locking into place as he empties himself inside of Stiles. A sense of… connection. He assumes the ritual worked.

He lies half on top of Stiles, panting harshly as the usual post-orgasmic tiredness creeps up on him. His brain feels hazy and tired, much like his body. Distantly he feels Stiles’ hand stroking his hair. Feels a possessive kiss press into his forehead.

"You’re mine now." Stiles murmurs. "Forever."

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Explanation: Stiles lied about the bonding part of the ritual. It wasn’t to re-establish a connection between a Hale and their land. It was to bond him and Derek together, without Derek’s knowledge or consent.)


End file.
